


Inspection

by bravelove



Category: Ghost Industries Ltd., Lucian V. Ghost, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Flirting, Gay crisis, M/M, Power Dynamics, Pre-Relationship, Sexual Tension, Silk Gloves, What is the point of life if its not writing incredibly niche minecraft youtuber fic, gay flirting, go watch the better gayer version of yoglabs it deserves more fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravelove/pseuds/bravelove
Summary: Really it wasn’t his fault that Lucian was super rich with nice legs and probably had really nice shampoo and conditioner that would smell like rich and be super soft! He wasn’t sure what rich hair would smell like, as he personally washed his hair in the sink with hand soap, but if it came from a lithe good looking man like Lucian, he was sure it was good, maybe peppermint?
Relationships: Lucian V. Ghost/Xerion
Kudos: 2





	Inspection

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know who these characters are go search Lucian V. Ghost on youtube right now and watch Ghost Industries Ltd, it's like yoglabs but gayer, and better, with also spite yoglabs references. Watch it!

Xerion stood at attention in the line of employees, he did his best to keep his mind from wandering and fiddling with his lab coat as he saw from the corner of his eyes the big boss, Lucian V. Ghost, checking over the coats of the employees further up the line. Swallowing at the thought of what Lucian could do to him if they caught his uniform being unruly was all that kept him flexing his hands instead of stimming with the coat to settle his nerves. While Ghost Industries had a rather lax dress code outside of the required lab coat, Lucian was known for being of rather fine taste and he was sure if Lucian didn’t like his graphic tee there could be consequences. The goggles he could pass off as required for his job in development at least, but that graphic tee, it was haunting him. If he got caught for anything, it’d be that. He didn’t even know they had an inspection today!

As they moved down the line silently judging the employees, Xerion was able to get a better look at the man, one of the best looks he had gotten since joining up with the company. Of course, his eye was caught by the strange electrical mask over Lucian’s eyes. A very strange gadget, and while he was sure he had never seen a device like it before he found himself aching to tinker with it. Really a weird mask was just normal at Ghost Industries, the fact he didn’t have a weird mask as well was weirder than having a weird mask. Weird was really a strange word though, weird, lots of things were weird but could one really use it on something that is borderline normal in a situation? Xerion had certainly been called weird often in his life, and he never felt all that weird really! Blinking Xerion soon noticed Lucian was very close, as they were inspecting someone just a few people away.

Realizing he had gotten lost in his thoughts again, Xerion tore his eyes from the director and forced himself to look straight ahead. Though not before noticing the auburn coloring of their boss’ hair, Xerion wondered if it was as soft as it looked. He would really like to run his fingers through and check for himself. Suddenly realizing what he had thought, he felt his face heat up a bit and kept looking ahead, ah gay thoughts, his one true companion in life. 

Really it wasn’t his fault that Lucian was super rich with nice legs and probably had really nice shampoo and conditioner that would smell like rich and be super soft! He wasn’t sure what rich hair would smell like, as he personally washed his hair in the sink with hand soap, but if it came from a lithe good looking man like Lucian, he was sure it was good, maybe peppermint? Lucian seemed kinda like a peppermint kind of guy, but then again that was kinda a basic scent? Rich person scent was probably more like, solid good, or something.

Suddenly his gaze was filled with the one in the spotlight of his most recent gay hour from his brain, Lucian had finally reached him. Holding his breath Xerion felt something boring into his soul as Xerion’s eyes met the mask. Suddenly Lucian stepped closer and Xerion was pretty sure he was going to die as Lucian suddenly grabbed his coat’s collar. Whether it was from Lucian’s wrath or a gay fuelled heart attack, Xerion was definitely going to die. He held his gaze straight for a full two whole seconds before he broke under the pressure and glanced down to his lab coat, not sure what he was expecting. Suddenly his mouth was dry as Lucian smoothed down a small wrinkle, soon the wrinkle was smooth while Xerion was sure his face was on fire. Soon Lucian gave a nod and moved their hand away, and Xerion thought it was over

Only for Lucian to step closer, getting very close to his face, Xerion really wished he could see Lucian’s eye. Did he notice the blush? Was he about to get fired for thinking about Lucian’s lithe legs?? Closing his eyes, he embraced death before suddenly, he felt the touch of a silk glove on the corner of his lip. Eyes snapping open and staring at Lucian, Xerion could feel his knees get weak. With a slight flick of their thumb, Lucian swept the corner of Xerion’s lip with a satisfied hum and it took every bit of Xerion’s common sense and restraint battling the sudden cravings to kneel and worship that soft silken hand that kept him still. He couldn’t stop himself from parting his lips a bit though. He could smell a faint smell of very expensive tea come from the gloves, and he couldn’t help a small twitch at all the sensation.

Hearing a small chuckle from the man Xerion knew even that small action was noted by the man, and his face only burned brighter at the realization that he had amused Lucian apparently. At least he was pretty sure that wasn’t a murder chuckle, it was too faint for that, probably. Leaning a bit closer, Xerion was forced to actually take a breath, which only made his boss chuckle more. Tingles went up Xerion’s spine, suddenly standing ramrod as Lucian whispered into his ear the most sinful of voices “You had a little bit of lettuce there Mr. Xerion, very improper, one should be more careful when they are eating, one wouldn’t want people to think you were a _dirty boy_ now would you?” 

Not trusting himself to do anything he wouldn’t immediately regret at such a comment, Xerion just silently nodded, trying to ignore the new tightness in his pants and tingling on his lips. His eyes risked a traitorous glance at Lucian’s own lips as his self-control was starting to break, they seemed soft but a bit chapped looking, crooked up in a small satisfied smirk. It was a beautiful sight. Soon though, Lucian stepped back and simply said with a small nod to his shirt “The Who? My you have good taste, carry on.” before calmly walking to the next in line, as if whatever that was didn’t just happen. 

Feeling suddenly very tired and overwhelmed, Xerion finally fell to the ground, breathing intently, sweat running down his back. Luckily no one seemed to really care about his intense gay overwhelm, as no one seemed to look over, likely scared of getting close. So Xerion just sat there, brain running circles around trying to comprehend someone like Lucian V. Ghost. He knew that wouldn’t be the end of that, he hadn’t seen Lucian step closer or fix anyone else’s outfits. Sure, maybe that was just his horny brain really really hoping that wouldn’t be the last time he could feel those gloves bless his lips. Touching his lip where Lucian had brushed away the lettuce, he felt entranced, so entranced in fact that he didn’t even realize until he got home, that he hadn’t eaten a green vegetable like lettuce in months.


End file.
